theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Zayke
'Zayke '''is the pleasant home planet of the Karkans. It has clear blue skies, pollutant free waters, and very little air poisening of any type. Though technically a "super earth", it is less dense, and has lower gravity. The Karkans ''Main Article Karkan Zayke is dominated by the species "Karkan", a humanoid species that evolved from local Dolphins. The Karkans have evolved past the stage of needing their bottlenoses and non-retractable fins. The Karkans are connected with the nature of the planet, and therefore try to reduce pollution as much as possible. All cities relocate plants rather than dispose of them, and paper is made by extracting material rather than destroying an entire tree. The main source of power comes from solar energy, Their unusual green sun emits enough power to obtain even easier than that of the Earth's Sol, and not harmful to the planet or its inhabitants. Landscape Zayke is made up of a few Biomes: Jungle, Desert, Mountain, Grassland, and Sub Arctic. The sub arctic is the polar caps, because the planet is warmer than Earth. The Karkans inhabit each of these. The oceans contain underwater cities, and the Karkans even live in the water at times. The landscape is usually vast, unaltered, and bountiful. Government and Laws There is a central Government in the central city. However, it is there to make policy for sustaining the planet, and dealing with Interplanetary affairs rather than local law. The four tribes are free to make their own laws for their own people so long as it does not violate Karkan Principle. In terms of issues on the planet in regard to local affairs, the following laws stand Abortion Allowed in terms of rape, incest, and accidental pregnancy. Not allowed after the fetus has hit the third trimester (or fourth Karkan pregnancy is not the same as human pregnancy one can't assign human principles or biology to other species). Religion Freedom of religion strictly enforced, anyone can choose whatever religion they want, albeit there really is only one religion on Zayke. Gun Control There are no powder, bullet, or missile firearms on Zayke, as they are deemed primative, and bullets are ineffective and will only injure most species (including Karkans due to their structure). Lasers are restricted for use of dissecting, digging, construction, or interplanetary defense. No lasers are allowed during hunting, except in defense of a predator, and are punishable by penalty of house arrest. Incarceration/Penalties There are no prisons for minor offenses in Kari, Lintu, and Nari. Instead one is placed under house arrest, where their house is guarded for a time of up to a Karkan Age Year. In Jakid, one is imprisoned in a pen, for a short time, and has restricted rights for a Orbital Year (7 Earth Months). For crimes of Murder, Arson (rare), Rape, or enslavement, one is sent to a barren planet, for holding indefinately. For Treason, one is banned from any Karkan planet (Bioscanned to be blasted if attempting), and given a limited power Krik Ship to presumably die in space. Karkans by nature never want to see their own kind killed, even if they betrayed them. Environmental Policy Fossil Fuels have never been tapped in Zayke, due to the abundance of heavy solar energy from their green star. Therefore no envirocaps were needed. Their culture is based on integrating nature with their technology, and therefore any mass violation of their land is considered an act of antisocial treason if intentional (as evaluated by a court of peers). No environmentally damaging material is allowed entry through the atmospheric shield. Drilling for Fossil Fuels is banned, but no one really cares, because it is not utilized at all. Social Policy All Karkans are Bisexual, therefore gay marriage would be allowed, if marriage was a custom on Zayke. However there is no such custom or precedent for marriage in Karkan culture, therefore it is not necessary to enact laws regarding it. Discrimination based on race, species, preference of anything, or religion is strictly prohibited. Any business, government, elder, or tribal organization practicing it is to be disassembled, and declared null Age discrimination is also banned, and no one can treat younger karks as inferior. Slapping children is penalized the same way slapping an adult would be if taken seriously. There are no child labor laws, but working children must be old enough to safely perform the task or at least be in top condition. They cannot be forced into working. Drugs There are no illegal drugs on Zayke. The only drugs that are restricted are those imported from other planets, which need to be inspected to see if they are harmful. Interplanetary Immigration All visitors are welcome to settle, so long as they are inspected, carry no explosives, and are not of an enemy race (unless they are refugees). There is a small exam they must pass to make sure they will not hinder planetary prosperity or are carrying contagious diseases. There are no asanine questions such as what is the planetary anthem or in 2455 what warring faction almost destroyed thirty cities in one day (the Ka'makto). Foreign Policy The Live And Let Live statute prohibits imperialism or intervening in intraplanetary affairs. However it is obligated by its universalist policy to help friendly ally planets if need be. Zayke also has a policy to help create peace whenever it can so long as the parties are willing to cooperate. This is often criticized by Human Supremacists who say its a sign of a weak species. Businesses Karkan businesses are encouraged to turn in a profit to benefit the community as a whole. Karkans export minerals, goods, lasers, resources, water, books, and food. Restrictions on businesses call for no abuse of workers, equal pay, maximum wage, and benefits. Most businesses are indeed owned by merchants, or artisans, and there are no CEOs, or public trading, as this is strictly a human concept. Selling of Sapient beings is strictly illegal punishable by isolation. Trading of items for other items is very common, trading lasers for starships, etc. so goods in their own right are a form of currency. However the main currency on Zayke is called the Kin (pronounced Kyne). Religion see Religion Of Zayke for full article Karks practice for the most part one religion. In a sense religion is more of a code to being gracious to one another. For the most part it is based on fact, rather than perceived notion, and is a living ideology changing with time to accept modern revelations. It is entirely practical, yet a bit mystical, mostly pertaining to emotion, and feeling good about oneself. The connection between Karks is very close. At one time there was a different religion known as Wanta, which demanded people believed that Zayke was a cube, that sits on a desk of a great magician, who through magic, sculpted it and its creatures. After a while Karks noticed the absurdity of this notion and it was largely forgotten and abandoned. Before that, when Karks lived in the oceans, they believed there to be an infinate plane of water until the first Karkan discovered land. Planetary Rings Zayke has an impressive system of planetary rings. For many years it was unclear what the planetary rings actually were. They were originally thought to be the souls of those who have died all flowing around the sky. Others believed it to be some sort of heaven (inspiring the modern country song "Those Big Shiny Rings In The Sky"). Some even thought it was a way into paradise, that they could reach that touched the surface somewhere, sending many on endless pilgramiges around Zayke, leading to the discovery of other continents. It is possible that this fruitless search was the reason Karkan surface migration spread so widely so quickly. Because of this reason, many ancient Karks have been driven insane leading many to believe the rings possessed mind control properties, as well as being hypnotic (and honestly imagine walking towards something that keeps remaining the same distance from you!). They were first examined by telescope in the 1000s, and determined to be what they actually are. Moons There are five moons of Zayke. Three of them are smaller than the Earth's moon, two (Kahi and Nikaba) of them are smaller than Charon, and one (Hiuko) is smaller than Hydra, and possibly broken off from the rings. Of the two larger moons, one (Vitri) has a small system of it's own rings, and is slightly larger than the moon. The second (Bluti) is about the size of the moon, and inhospitable, yet contains rare minerals. Category:Planets Category:Starbird Universe Category:Karkans Category:Okitari System Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Inhabited Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Medium Gravity Category:Super Earth Category:Lower Gravity Category:Zayke Category:Alliance Of Planets Category:Zaykine Planets Category:Karkan Alliance